Notes
by minipeacemonkey
Summary: Arthur and Peter passing notes in class Arthur/Peter friendship maybe slash later
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Peter and Arthur passing notes in class, inspired by Amara777's WD Academy **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

**Peter**

**

* * *

**

**Arthuur **

_What do you want Peter?_

**PANCAKES!!! **

_And how am I supposed to get you pancakes in the middle of science? _

**MAGIC!!! **

_So you want me to ask Merlin if he can get you some pancakes? _

**Yep**

_Peter _

**Yesss **

_How much sugar have you had today? _

**Not much **

_Peter _

**Fine, maybe 20 chocolate bars and 10 cans of Coke **

_You do know that they rot your teeth _

**But they are so tasty **

_What going on between you and Wendy? _

**Why **

_Cause she keeps staring at you _

Peter turned around and at the back of the class, just as Arthur said Wendy Darling was staring at him.

**I dumped her last week**

_Why _

**She moans about everything and I like someone else **

_Tell me who _

**No, you'll laugh at me **

_Please _

**Arthur Pendragon begging, I never thought I'd see the day **

_So will you tell me _

**Nope speaking of realtionship, how are you and Gwen **

_Broke up _

**Why **

_She cheated on me with Lance _

**I never liked her **

_Are you just saying that because she cheated on me _

**No she broke my pencil **

_You have millions of pencils _

**But the one she broke was my favourite one **

_But it's the same as all the other ones you have _

**Says Mister I must have my sword even though it looks the same as all the others **

_The __Excalibur is not just any sword _

**Says who? **

_Me _

**Ok **

_We should stop now class is nearly finished _

**Bye **

* * *

**So what do you think??? Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter**

**

* * *

**

**I'm bored!!! **

_You're always bored _

**That's cause school is boring **

_Have you listened to anything the teacher has said _

**No but it's Jafar he probably just said " The homework is due in next lesson....blah blah I WILL DESTROY YOU ALADDIN" **

_Nice guess _

Hey guys what's up 

**I'm bored **

You're always bored Peter 

_Told you _

**Shut up Artie **

_I told you not to call me that _

**But it suits you **

_Fine Petey _

You guys argue like a married couple 

**You mean like you and Shanti **

What are you talking about? 

_We can see the way that you look at her _

**You like her **

What!?! I don't 

**He's lying to us Artie **

_I know Petey _

**It's bad to lie Mowligi **

_Very bad _

**Especially to your friends **

I don't like her 

_There he goes..._

**Lying to us again **

I'm not lying 

_Suuuure you're not _

**You keep telling yourself that **

I'm not 

_You do not like Shanti _

**You lurve her**

WHAT!?! 

_Mowligi loves Shanti _

**Mowligi loves Shanti **

Shut up 

**I think we made him mad Artie **

_Really, whatever gave you that idea Petey _

**The fact that he's chucking his rubbers at me **

_I was being saracastic _

**Oh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter****

* * *

****So **

So what 

_Have you asked her out yet _

You guys still on about me and Shanti 

**Just answer the question **

I did 

**Did she say yes **

She did 

_Petey look out ex at two o'clock _

**Hide me **

Wendy walked over to boys "Peter,I can see you." Peter blushed and sat back up from he hiding place underneath the table. "Don't worry, I'm not here for you." She turned her eyes to Arthur "So, Arthur wanna go out?" Mowligi saw the rage build up in Peter

"He doesn't want to go out with you so leave."

"I think Arthur can answer for himself."

"Peter's right, I don't want to go out with a bitch like you Wendy." She glared at both of them and stomped off.

What was that about? 

_What do you mean? _

Peter, he had so much anger in him

**Cause, I don't want my best mate to have his heart broken again by that slag **

_Thanks Petey _

**Your welcome Artie **

Is there something going on between you two that I don't know 

_Of course not!!! _

**Me and Artie, I would rather go out with Wendy again **

Then why are you blushing 

**Because Snow White is looking at me **

_But you hate Snow White _

**I know but if you don't give me time to come up with a better excuse then that's the one I'm going with **

_So you do like me _

**N-no **

Are you sure 

_Remember Petey lying is bad _

Very bad 

_Very very bad _

Just then the bell went, phew saved by the bell Peter thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

**Arthur **

Mowligi

**Peter **

**Pinocchio**

**

* * *

**

**Artie**

_Yes Petey _

**What's the answer to question number 1....... and 2........ and the rest of them **

_I'm not going to give you the answers _

**You're mean Artie!!! **

_And you need to pay attention in class _

**Fine I'll ask Mowligi **

No Peter 

**Why not!!!! **

Cause this is what you do everytime we have a test 

**Pinocchiooooo **

**No Pete **

**Why are all my friends being mean to me **

_It's 'be mean to anyone called Peter' day _

**I don't like today **

_Deal with it Petey _

**I will MWA HA HA HA **

I think we just turned Peter evil

**Oh...**

_Shit _

* * *

**Cheer up guys, it could be worse **

How 

**We could have had to clean out Igao's cage **

True but I'll miss my date with Shanti 

_And I was going to see Merlin _

**It's all your own fault **

_Why _

**You were mean to me **

**You didn't have to jump on the table...... **

And scream..... 

_And slap the teacher.... _

**And then blame it on us **

**You have all learnt a very important lesson **

_Which is _

**Don't mess with PETER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

**Arthur **

Mowligi

**Peter **

**Pinocchio **

_Alice_

**

* * *

**

**I'm sad **

_I know that I'm probably going to regret this but, why? _

**Pinocchio ate my cookie **

**Hey guys **

**IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!YOU ATE MY COOKIE **

**You said I could **

_Did you Petey _

**Well....maybe.....sort of.......yes **

_Petey, say sorry _

**Do I have to? **

_Yes _

**I'm sorry that I accused you of eating my cookie when I said you could have it **

**It's ok **

_Where's Mowligi _

**He's with Shanti **

**Making kissy faces **

_Aww _

**What do you mean aww!!! It's vile **

_But look how far he has come,I mean last year he couldn't even talk to her _

**Arthur does have a point **

**If I says that he does....can I have a cookie? **

**No **

**Please **

**No **

**Pretty please **

**No **

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top **

**FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!NO PETER!!!!!NOW JUST ADMIT ARTHUR IS RIGHT AND WE CAN ON WITH OUR LIFES!!!! **

**I'm sorry**

_Petey, are you ok? _

**I'm fine **

_Then why are you crying _

Arthur walked over to where Peter was sitting, he didn't say anything and he didn't have to, Arthur just put his arm around Peter and whispered some comforting words in his ear. People in the homeroom were hoping two things, one that Peter was ok like Jim and two that they would kiss like Alice. Peter wiped the tears away from his eyes and said that he was ok but that didn't stop Arthur from remaining by his side the whole lesson.

* * *

_Awww so cute _

What are you talking about? 

_Peter and Arthur _

What do you mean? 

_And the prize for the most oblivious person goes to.......Mowligi _

Ha ha very funny now tell me 

_They're in love _

What, they're just friends.

_Then why is it that the only person who can cheer Peter up is Arthur and the fact that they never leave each others side and the fact the only one of us that Arthur tutors is Peter _

Why do you care? 

_Because they NEED to be together _

Have you thought of some crazy plan to get them together 

_Yep _

I'm going to ask you to leave me out of it 

_Come on, they look so cute like Remus and Sirus_

Like who and who 

_Don't you read Harry Potter _

Nooo 

_That explains a lot_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter **

**Pinocchio **

_Alice_

**

* * *

**

_And that's the plan _

**Are you sure it'll work **

_What do you mean _

How are we supposed to get Maleficent to put a curse on Arthur so that Peter will have to kiss him and then realising that they are made for each other 

_Let me take care of that, you guys just push them forward in the more romantic section. _

**Easier said then done **

_Just do it _

Yes mam 

* * *

Alice skipped down the corridor to Maleficent's office,she knocked three time before entering. The dark sorcesses was humming and twirling around; she was so intranced that she didn't notice a young blonde girl enter her office.

"Excuse me Miss" She jumped at the voice, turned around and answered.

"What is it you want child?"

"I want you to put a sleeping curse on my friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because Peter and Arthur belong together."The young blond showed her a photo of the two boys cuddling up together while they were asleep; the red head's head was buried in the other boy's chest, while Arthur had his arms wrapped around Peter protectively;the two boys looked so peaceful.

"And if I refused?"

"Then I'll tell everyone about what you and Jafar get up to after school." Maleficent gasped, how could she know about her and Jafar's secret relationship.

"Fine, you've got a deal." Alice shooked her hand and ran off to lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter **

_Alice_

**Pinocchio **

**

* * *

**

Alice skipped to the normal table, on the way she passed Adam and Belle having their one hundredth argument of the day. She didn't bother to listen and didn't really care; it was always about something stupid,she sat down at the table and nicked a handful of Mowligi's chips.

"Hey! I was eating those!"

"Really? I thought that you were too busy swapping spit with Shanti." Mowligi blushed and carried on eating what was left of his chips; Alice looked around and realise tha the victims of her current matchmaking scheme were missing. "Where's Peter and Arthur?"

"Detention."

"Why?"

"Peter set Arthur's book on fire."

"Why the bloody hell did he do that for?"

"This is Peter we're talking about,he once chuck his shoe at the TV because Tony the Tiger was staring at him evily."

"Speaking of Peter and Arthur, did you get Malficent to agree."said Pinocchio who had been quiet up until now.

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well she said yes but i think that she may need more."

"How did you get her to say yes in the first place?"

"Umm...blackmail."

"Alice!You can't blackmail a teacher!"

"Why not!It's suprisingly easy."

"Because it's wrong!"

* * *

Meanwhile in detention with Arthur and Peter 

Peter was chucking bits of paper at Arthur to get his attention but he just ignored him;the teacher had left the room ages ago to do whatever it is that teachers the end Arthur put Peter out his misery by writing a message on the crumbled up piece of paper and chucking it back at him.

_What do you want Peter? _

**For you to stop being mad at me**

_Peter, you set my book on FIRE _

**I had my reasons **

_What are they? _

**The class was boring and I wanted to make it more exciting **

_By setting my book on fire? _

**Yep, forgive me **

_No _

**Please**

_No_

**Pretty please**

_No_

**Pretty please with a cherry on top**

_I hate cherries_

**Pretty please with something apart from a cherry on top**

_Fine,I'll forgive you but only if you don't set any of my books on fire in the future_

**I promise**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter **

_Alice_

**Pinocchio **

**

* * *

**

Arthur and Peter ran into class, they weren't late; they were just running away from Kay. He was Arthur's adoptive brother; but brother or not, Kay liked to make Arthur's life a living hell. And since Peter was Arthur's best friend, him too; Kay usally stuffed them in a locker together or in a bin. Kay didn't have the mental capacity to think of anything else. When they heard Kay's heavy footsteps they dived under one of the desks.

Peter could hear Arthur heartbeat beating faster and faster by the second; he leaned out carefully to check if Kay had reached the classroom and as he did this, Peter's fingers brushed against Arthur's. It was only for a second but it still made both of the boys blush; they turned their heads away from each other, hoping that the other boy wouldn't see that they were blushing. Arthur sneaked a glance a Peter; the other boy green eyes wided when they heard Kay's voice boom across the classroom.

"Where are you Wart?" The older boy's foot crushed Arthur's hand; he was about yell out in pain when Peter put his hand over Arthur's mouth. The blond turned around to see Peter giving him a look that meant _shut up or I will burn your entire backpack_. The boys would haave been home free; but unfournately for them Kay decided to check under the desks and the first desk he looked under was the one they were hiding under.

"There you are Wart and look, your boyfriend's here too."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Don't lie Wart."

"I'm not lying."

"I heard about your cuddle in geography."

"It wasn't a cuddle."

"Whatever you say Wart; now you and your boyfriend can have a nice cuddle in the privacy of this locker."Before they could argue, they found themselves trapped on the inside of the locker.

Peter decided to make matters worse by shouting out "You can take our lives, but you'll never take our freedom."

"What the hell?"

"What?I got caught up in the moment." There wasn't much space between the two boys; their noses were just inches away. Their knees were touching and Peter was supporting himself on Arthur by putting his hands on his anyone opened the locker it would look like their were about to kiss; Peter was thankfull it was dark because his checks were as red as Snow White's apple.

Suddenly the locker door swung open; Esmeralda looked at the two boys, raised her eyebrow and said "So the rumors are true, I'm not against gays or anything but could you not snog in my locker." Peter and Arthur jumped out of the locker and ran outside to catch up with Mowligi and Pinochiccio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney **

_Arthur _

Mowligi

**Peter **

_Alice_

**Pinocchio **

**

* * *

**

Alice sat in the classroom,it was a creative writing club and her parents forced her to the moment;they were learning about love were supposed to write poems for their family or partner but Alice was writing one for Peter from Arthur, she tried hard to get her handwriting to match Arthur's since her handwriting was big an messy while Arthur's was small and the first two verses she got writer's block so she asked the person next to her who happened to Belle.

"Hey Belle, can you help me with my poem?"

"Sure,who's it for?"

"Well..."

"Alice,this isn't another one of your matchmaking schemes,is it?"

"Maybe."

"Who are the poor souls this time?"

"Peter and Arthur."

"I thought that they were already together."

"I wish, they're both so stubborn."

"Boys!Even the gay ones are oblivious!"

"So you'll help me then?"

"All right but just this once."

The two girl spent under an hour working on the poem until it was perfect;Alice decided to slip it in Peter's locker at lunchtime because she knew that he would probably have detention with Arthur;Alice smiled for this was one of the reasons she was sure that Peter was in love with Arthur because when he gets detention, he always manages to get Arthur in the same believed that he did this because he didn't want to leave Arthur's side; she just hoped that the boys would get together before Gwen or Wendy appear in the picture;last time Peter went out with Wendy,Arthur was in a made mood for a whole week.

* * *

The next day everyone acted as if everything was normal, which it was to Peter and Arthur but to everyone else this was step one of Alice's mad scheme.

"Alice,why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe she fancies you Pete."

"Well I can't say that I haven't had that effect on women before."

"Because you haven't." _Nope,not women_ Alice thought _just Arthur._

"Yes I do!Remember my cousin's wedding,that girl was drooling over me."

"That girl was five and she fell asleep on your shoulder."

"Details."Arthur smirked at Peter knowing that he won this round.

"I don't see women falling at your feet."

"That's because you're too busy causing chaos in the school."

"Hey!I don't cause that much trouble."

"Yes you do." The argument would have lasted longer but the bell went so they all went to their first class,maths.

* * *

**Arthurrrrr **

_Yes Peter _

**Is it illegal to have maths this early in the morning? **

_No,Peter it's not _

**Well it should be**

_I hate to say it but I agree with you Peter_

**WHAT!You're agreeing with me on something! Are you sure that you're Arthur and not an alien or a robot or both that wants to eat my brains! **

_Peter I don't want to eat your brains _

**Why not?**

_Cause you don't have any _

**You're mean! **

_Are you annoyed? _

**Yes **

_Then I have done my job _

**I don't like your job **

_Tough _

* * *

At the end of the day, Peter open his locker to get his P.E kit for football pratice when something fell out; it was a blushed, it was a **love** poem and it look it was in Arthur's handwriting. He took a closer look at the poem on it was written

_Once I had a heart of stone_  
_For it had surley lost its home_  
_It could not love or wanted too_  
_But in my life, then came you. _

_The stones began to fall away_  
_As happiness began to fill my day_  
_A feeling so sweet and special too_  
_Could this be love, I pray is true._

_My heart now sings a song of love_  
_For I know that it was sent from above_  
_My heart is warm, there is no cold_  
_Hard no more, but with wings of gold._

_It soars above the sky so high_  
_Sometimes I think of why and cry_  
_My heart now sings a loving song_  
_For the part of me I thought was gone._

_The gift that you have given me_  
_Is so important, can't you see_  
_No more sadness or being alone_  
_For now my heart returns to home. _

Peter stuffed the poem in his pocket,he would talk to Arthur about it later but right now he had football to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

_Arthur _

**Peter **

_Alice _

**Pinocchio **

Mowgli 

* * *

_Yes _

**Do you know anyone who would write a love poem to me? **

_ Anyone with brain damage _

**Not funny! **

_Give me the poem _

Peter ripped a piece of paper out of his jean pocket and handed it to Arthur who after ten seconds of reading it burst out laughing.

**What's so funny? **

_This poem _

**What about it? **

_It's so...CHEESY _

**Do you know who wrote it? **

_Maybe it was Alice! _

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

What are you writing about? 

_Someone wrote Peter a love poem _

**And we're trying to figure out who **

Anyone with brain damage 

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha! _

**Again. Not funny! **

_But true _

**I hate you **

_No you don't _

**Do **

_Don't _

**Do **

_Don't _

**Do **

_Don't _

**Do do do do do do! Wait, who did I get married to? **

Arthur 

_WHAT! _

You may now kiss the crazy druggie 

_Speaking of crazy druggies, where is Peter? _

Hanging from the ceiling

_Oh yeah _

Should we help him? 

_Give it five more minutes. _

**Why is Peter hanging from the ceiling?(This is Pinocchio not Peter by the way) **

He just got married to Arthur 

**Congrats Arthur. You two make a lovely couple. **

_No we do BLOODY not! _

**What he said! **

You have decided to join us again 

**Yep, anyway...**

_we are..._

**not a **

_couple! _

_Do you guys know that you're finished each others sentences? _

_Alice, how did you get the paper? _

_Pinocchio _

_Did you write Peter the REALLY cheesy love poem? _

_Of course not! _

**Then who did? **

_Maybe it was Arthur! _

_Why the bloody hell would I write Peter of all people a love poem! _

_Because you're secretly in love with him! _

**What! **

_What! _

This is better than TV 

**If only we had popcorn( Again Pinocchio) **

True**  
**


End file.
